In general, television distributors and television broadcasters may use a video advertising management system to manage video advertising spots (e.g., video advertisement data interspersed in regular television programming). These video advertising spots may be traditional non-interactive video advertisements. Such basic video advertisements, however, may not enhance an end user's viewing experience.